


like apple juice and peach

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Love at First Sight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka the best trope ever amirite, girls loving girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: Eva goes to KB to meet her blind date, and she falls in love at first sight when she meets Vilde.





	like apple juice and peach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bashfulisak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/gifts).



> ahhh mars!!!! happy valentine's day!!!! i absolutely loved writing this for you, i hope you love it. i'm so glad you and i are friends, you make me so happy and you're such a joy to be around. i don't think i could ever do this trope and this true fucking love any justice but i tried my best, so i hope it puts a smile on your face because you deserve so much happiness and love!!!!! ilysm mars, happy valentine's day !!!

Eva’s been waiting for this day for two weeks, and now that it’s here, she can hardly contain her excitement. Everyone told her that meeting someone off of HER was stupid and dangerous, that you can’t force love or whatever, but Eva knew that this was a good decision. 

Or, okay,  _ Noora _ knew this was a good decision. Apparently she’d found some girl on HER that would  _ be just perfect for you, Eva, she’s practically your soulmate!  _ so Eva’s pretty fucking confident she’s about to meet the love of her life as soon as she walks through the Kaffebrenneriet doors. If she can ever bring herself to walk through the Kaffebrenneriet doors, that is. She’s been stuck on the sidewalk for nearly three minutes now, trying to swallow down the nerves.

It’s  _ intimidating  _ to go meet the person that you’ve been dreaming of for weeks. First impressions and first conversations and trying not to make the date boring is, like, extremely important, and it’s also all of the things that Eva sucks at. She’s a good girlfriend, but she’s never really been a good first date. It’s a wonder she ever gets second dates, honestly. 

“I can do this,” she says quietly, shaking her hands to get out the nerves. “I can do this. It’s just a girl. Just another person. If she doesn’t like me for who I am then I don’t need her anyways. Everything’s fine, everything’s cool, I can do this.” After one more deep breath, she walks into the KB like the baristas owe her money, sweeping her eyes over the room to look for the Jævla Homo shirt that her date would, apparently, be wearing. 

The KB is mostly full of students, it seems, hunched over laptops and textbooks with purple bags under their eyes. There’s also a few businessmen and a couple with a baby, but so far, no sign of the girl. So, she figures maybe the girl is just running a bit late, tummy full of nerves like Eva’s had been. It’s no big deal. She just walks up to the counter and orders her coffee, and then waits. 

It’s ten minutes before the bell over the door rings, announcing someone’s entrance. Eva’s eyes are seemingly drawn to the girl who’d just walked in, all soft and gentle looking, with kind eyes and a bright smile—the most beautiful girl Eva’s ever seen. She almost chokes on her coffee just watching the girl walk up to the counter, order a caramel latte, and then walk over to a corner booth. She blows on her coffee before she sips it, and cringes a little when it burns her mouth. She does the cutest nose scrunch and, honestly, it’s a surprise that Eva hasn’t melted into one big bisexual puddle of feelings on the floor yet. 

The girl, seemingly unaware of Eva’s awed gaze, shrugs her coat off and delicately hangs it on the back of the seat, revealing the sweatshirt that Eva had been looking for. 

“I’ve never been more grateful to be gay in my whole fucking life,” she says—apparently out loud because the guy next to her snorts into his green tea—and then heads over to the booth to introduce herself. She may not be good at first impressions, but surely nothing can go wrong with just...asking for her name. 

“Hi,” Eva says, when she gets close enough. The blonde girl glances up, confused for a moment before a soft smile covers her features. Eva wants to kiss her so fucking badly, she can hardly breathe. “My name’s Eva. I couldn’t help but notice your jumper and... Well, it’s really lovely to meet you.”

“I’m Vilde,” the girl smiles, shaking Eva’s hand before gesturing to the empty seat across from her. “You can sit if you want. I don’t bite.”

Eva takes a secret sigh of relief. Step one, done. Now she just has to make small talk.

Okay, panic. 

How the fuck does one make small talk? Talk about the weather? Music? Movies? Television shows? The patriarchy? Is sitting here staring at Vilde with open-mouthed and wide-eyed awe an acceptable use of their time? Eva wishes it was, because it’s the only thing her brain is willing to do right now.  _ (Although, to be fair, she mostly manages to keep her mouth closed.) _

“So, um...” Eva attempts, clearing her throat awkwardly. “How about that...weather? That we’re having? Pretty cold, huh?” 

Vilde giggles, half hidden behind her hand, and god, Eva wants to marry this girl and have children with her and sleep cuddled up while she plays with her hair and sing show tunes while making breakfast in the morning. They’ve just met and Eva’s already whipped from here to around the world and back again. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cold. But it’s February, so it should start warming up soon. Hopefully.” She smiles again, pointing across the table at Eva’s coffee. “Black coffee?”

Eva nods, “Yeah, I need all the caffeine I can get. I have classes so early in the morning and I end up studying so late at night that I need to drink coffee, and black is the only thing that can keep me awake now. Any other coffee and I’m just as tired, only a little jittery with a bit of a headache.”

Another sweet giggle, and more melting of Eva’s heart. “I can’t drink black coffee. I only drink caramel lattes and I don’t even really like the taste of those, sometimes.” She holds the drink to her lips, cringes again, and Eva realizes that the nose scrunch from earlier wasn’t because her coffee was hot, it was because Vilde doesn’t fucking like coffee. 

“Could you get any cuter?” Eva blurts, making Vilde’s cheeks tiny pink. “I’m serious, you’re so fucking adorable. Why do you drink coffee if you don’t like it?”

“I don’t know! Everyone else does and it makes me feel all grown up and sophisticated to bring in a to-go coffee to my sociology class.”

Eva has trouble keeping her mouth closed this time, unashamedly gaping at her. “Holy shit, you did just get cuter. Please marry me.” She covers her mouth, blushing furiously as she shakes her head so rapidly that she’s worried her earrings might fall out. “Shit, that sounded really forward. It was a joke. I mean, not that I wouldn’t be interested in that if we were to, like, date properly and maybe if it went somewhere and, like, a few years pass, but I didn’t—”

Vilde laughs, reaching over to pat Eva’s hand gently. Her hands are warm despite the chill outside, covered in white gold rings and nails painted to perfection. “Why are you so nervous?” She asks, voice like songbirds, or melodies, or fucking angels singing. No metaphor or simile would ever do it justice, but Eva wouldn’t mind spending her life trying to find the perfect one. 

“I’m sorry,” Eva laughs, hitting her forehead with her free hand—the one Vilde isn’t practically holding. “I’m just so nervous. I haven’t been on a date in forever, and I’ve kind of forgotten how to flirt properly.”

“If you ask me, your flirting skills are better than you may think.” She removes her hand and encloses it around her coffee cup, taking another sip. Eva almost wants to tell her not to drink it since she clearly isn’t enjoying it, but she quite enjoys seeing that cute nose scrunch. And also, Vilde already paid for it. Yeah, she’ll go with that reason. “And, um. This is a date?”

Eva blinks, mind reeling. Was this not supposed to be a date? Were they just supposed to be hanging out first? Did Noora neglect to mention that this wasn’t a date yet? Fuck, Eva’s going to kill her if she told Vilde it wasn’t a date and then told Eva it was. The last thing she wants to do is make an ass of herself in front of Vilde, or scare her off. 

“Um... If you want it to be,” she decides to say, quickly reaching for her own coffee to hide the nervousness in her eyes as Vilde mulls over the proposal. 

Eventually, after what feels like ages, Vilde nods slowly. “I think I would like for this to be a date,” she decides, and Eva’s heart soars. Apparently she can make a good first impression. Or maybe Eva is just a lot cuter than she thinks she is. Part of her hopes it’s the latter, because she’s worked really hard on giving off the perfect amount of sapphic vibes.

“So, you mentioned sociology. Are you a sociology major?”

“No, but sort of,” Vilde explains. “I’m majoring in social work. I want to be a social worker for children. You know, helping children who come from troubled homes, or who are abused, or who have disabilities or medical needs that don’t get the right amount of attention at home. I’ve always been really passionate about things like that. I just want to help them out, you know, because they can’t help themselves. They need someone to stand up for them and stand with them and...” She cuts herself off, blushing even more. Eva wonders if she ever stops blushing, and hopes the answer is no, because her blush is cute as fuck. “Sorry, I’m rambling. It’s just something I’m really passionate about.”

Eva shrugs, leaning in and resting her chin on her hand, smiling encouragingly. “So tell me more about it. I want to know everything there is to know about social work and why it means so much to you.” The best part is that she means every word, and she can tell Vilde believes it. 

So, for the next half an hour, they talk about social work. They talk about kids from underprivileged homes that don’t get the right opportunities in school, or with medical care, or things of that nature. They talk about the logistics of it, how it works and what Vilde would be doing. They even talk about Vilde’s childhood, and how her mother was depressed for most of Vilde’s school-aged years, and that Vilde became the breadwinner—the one to pay the bills, the one to take care of the house. Vilde gets a bit teary eyed and apologizes profusely for oversharing, but Eva just wipes her tears and insists she wants to know everything there is to know. 

After, they talk about Eva’s school. They talk about friends and Eva’s studies and work and family and what they did for Christmas and New Years. They talk about their lives and their hobbies and things they want to do before they die. Conversation between them flows like a river, easy and natural, like they were made to do it. Eva wonders if they were made for each other.

“I briefly considered becoming a spiritual advisor, if you’ll believe it,” Vilde announces, and Eva practically chokes on her coffee. “It’s true! I’m still pretty good at palm reading. Here, give me your hand.” She reaches across and pulls Eva’s hand over the table, inspecting it closely. “So here’s your heart line. I’d say you’ll get married around...24, maybe 25. You have lots of branches, so that’s indicative of a loving, healthy relationship.” She glances up at Eva, a smirk on her face, and Eva immediately starts laughing without even knowing what’s coming. “This triangle here means luck. See it?” She pushes Eva’s hand in her face.

“Yeah, I see it,” Eva chuckles, laughing harder when Vilde yanks her hand back.

“And here! See this,” she grins, “this little cross shows that your soulmate  _ loves _  peach tea. Oh, and these branches right here? Those, if I remember correctly, say that you’ll be swept off of your feet right about now.” She flips Eva’s hand over and kisses her knuckles. Eva can feel how brightly she blushes. “Ah! I was right. I should’ve gone ahead and been a spiritual advisor.”

“Yeah,” Eva says, fondly, “you should’ve.”

They keep talking about deep secrets, hopes, dreams, and eventually their high school days, in which they find out they have a mutual friend through Sana Bakkoush. So they make arrangements to get all of their friends to meet up sometime. 

“How do you think they’ll feel about third, fourth, and fifth wheeling us?”

Vilde laughs, sipping the last little bit of her coffee. “Can you imagine how sick and tired they’d get of us? They’d never ask us to Netflix and chill,” she teases, which sends Eva into a fit of giggles, and also sends her mind into a whirlwind of images of her and Vilde making out on the couch, or in the bed, or literally anywhere, pretty much. 

When she stops laughing, she opens her mouth to ask Vilde if maybe she wants to go back to her place. Vilde, however, beats her to it. 

“So, I have a huge bottle of Prosecco and a brand new couch at home,” she announces, leaning forward across the table, so close that they could kiss. “I was wondering if maybe you’d want to go back to my place and we can give them a try? Maybe watch a movie or something?”

“Netflix and chill?”

“Sure,” Vilde agrees, soft, bright smile looking more devious by the minute. God, Eva is so fucking in love. “If you wanna.”

Eva nods excitedly. “Of course I wanna. God, is it normal to fall in love in, like, two and a half hours? Because I swear I’m in love with you.”

“Two and a half hours?” Vilde asks, glancing at her phone to check the time. For a moment, Eva thinks she’s just going to say something about not realizing that time had gone by so quickly. But Vilde just smiles, more devious than the last, and leans back in. “Hm, usually it takes lesbians about five minutes. You’ve got some stamina.”

“Well, that’s why. Bisexuals take a bit more time, probably.” She leans in the slightest bit closer. “Does that mean it only took you five minutes?”

Vilde shakes her head, biting her lip gently, probably messing up the velvet lipstick she’s wearing, but apparently not giving a fuck about that. “More like love at first sight,” she whispers, and Eva can’t stop herself. She leans all the way across the table and connects their lips. Vilde tastes like caramel and coffee and honeysuckle flowers, and it’s so intoxicating that she can’t stop the whine from escaping her lips when they pull back. “We can continue this at my place, Eva.”

“Okay,” Eva nods absentmindedly, lovestruck and kiss-dumb. “Your place. Yeah. We should go there.”

They both stand up, way too over eager for their own good. Eva grabs Vilde’s coat and helps her put it on, and just that simple, casual touching feels like fireworks under her fingertips. Vilde feels it too, because when Eva is pulling her hands back, she’s quick to catch it, lacing their fingers together. “It’s not too far from here, but it is a bit cold, and seeing as neither of us are wearing gloves, I think it’s important that we hold hands. You know, for body heat.”

Eva nods, pretending to be super serious about it. “Oh, yeah, that makes sense. I wouldn’t want either of us to get frost bite or something. Good plan.” She presses a kiss to Vilde’s cheek, which Vilde returns, except on the lips. Eva’s really ready to get to Vilde’s now. “Fuck, I’ll have to buy Noora one million thank-you notes.”

Vilde cocks her head, eyebrows knit in confusion as they make their way outside. It is still cold, and Eva uses that as a mental excuse to huddle closer to Vilde. “Noora? Who’s Noora?” She asks. Her thumb keeps running over Eva’s knuckles, almost like she’s not thinking about it, and the very thought makes Eva’s heart race.

“Yeah, Noora. The one from HER, the dating app?”

“Huh? Do you have a girlfriend, or something?”

“What? No,” Eva says hurriedly, and Vilde looks more confused than ever. “Noora set me up on a blind date with you. She said she met you on HER and that I was supposed to meet you today, at KB, and that you’d be wearing a Jævla Homo jumper.”

Vilde stops in the middle of the sidewalk, turning to face Eva, but not letting go of her hand. “I’m not on any dating apps, Eva. I don’t know who you came here to meet, but it wasn’t me. I didn’t even plan on coming to KB this morning, but I saw you through the window and decided to shoot my shot.”

Eva laughs, sudden and way too loud for a public street. “Shoot your shot? All you did was order coffee and sit at the table farthest away from me. Was that flirting?” She teases, stepping closer, resting her hands on Vilde’s hips. Vilde wraps her arms around Eva’s neck in return, and steps up on her tiptoes to kiss Eva gently.

“I looked at you, like, twice. That was the only hint you were going to get,” Vilde says seriously, leaning up to kiss Eva again, blatantly ignoring everyone that’s having to go out of their way to walk around them. “And, hey, it worked!”

“You’re so fucking cute.”

“So are you.” Vilde steps back, linking their fingers again so they can go back to hers and kiss all they want without freezing to death. “I hope you’re not disappointed that I’m not your blind date. I’d totally understand if you want to meet them, still.”

Eva shakes her head, squeezing Vilde’s hand gently. “No, I got more than what I asked for. I can’t imagine my blind date being any better than the date we just had. Like I so stupidly blurted out earlier, I’m gonna marry you. Mark my words.” She kisses Vilde’s cheek again. “I do wonder what happened to my date, though. Maybe Noora texted me.” She uses her free hand to dig out her phone. There are no new messages from Noora, but she does see the ones from this morning, and suddenly, Eva realizes her mistake. “Oh, my God, I was supposed to go to Starbucks to meet my date. I’m so dumb.”

Vilde wrinkles her nose for the millionth time, and Eva falls in love for the millionth time. “Ew, Starbucks is gross. You’re definitely better off without meeting someone who likes Starbucks. And I’m not biased at all, I promise.” She points to a cute little townhouse just ahead of them. “There we are. Still wanna Netflix and Prosecco, or should we go find your Starbucks date.”

Eva grins, pulling Vilde to the gate in front of her apartment. “I’d take a glass of Prosecco over a Starbucks coffee any day.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @femmevilde  
> title from she by dodie


End file.
